Love in the GhostZone
by xXDeathByCupCakeXx
Summary: After 6 long years Valerie turns to her childhood community. Now as a junior in high school is has changed completely. The old crush she longed her is now longing for her.
1. Chapter 1

Valerie's POV

Chapter 1

6 long years passed since I left my old house. In 6 years I came to terms with my mother's disappearance and even stopped fighting ghosts. I turned to the dark side instead and that is one reason my father decided to move me back. He firgures I will be 'safer' alone in a small town than in a big city.

I laughed at the comment but didn't bother arguing over it, I never felt like communicating with my father anymore. Besides, maybe he will spend more time away on his 'business trips' with me in a 'safe environment away from harm'.

Anyhow, I got on the plane and flew back to the old house from my childhood that my father knew that the courage to sell.

_It reminds him too much of my mother I guess_.

I opened my room door and stopped dead in my tracks with a disgusted face incrusted in my face. With bright pink walls, pop band posters, and ghost hunting/torturing equipment everything it was a site that nearly stopped my heart. My room did paint a vivid picture of who I used to be and how I used to act and I hated it.

"So Val, I have to go on business" I rolled my eyes, "but.." he continued, "here is some money to redo your room... I can tell by the expression on your face that you forgot how you left your room" a smile crossed my father's face as he handed me an envelope.

Nodding I took the envelope, thanked him and smiled as I watched him go back in his car.

"I have been thinking of buying a new house over here, but a bigger one."

I waved my hand and shut the door.

5 years ago we got a lot of money and became rich, my father got a great job and so now we have no money troubles.

I glanced at the envelope folded with bits of green sticking out from the flap. "5,000 will do nicely, thanks Daddy" I smirked at the sarcasm applied at the end. Nodding my head I shoved the envelope in my pocket and walked out the front door.

"Hello total room makeover.."

* * *

The money did justice. I still had a lot leftover to tell the truth. I pulled into the driveway and yawned, my eyes shifted to the rear view mirror to glance over all the stuff I had to carry. Not to mention the fact that the furniture company would be here in an hour. I got out and popped the trunk on my full size black SUV with silver rims. I walked to the rear of the automobile and carefully removed the 50 posters I bought, all show casing my favorite alternative solos and bands. Carrying said posters in one arm I unlocked the back door and with that started to unload my SUV.

**Thanks for reading! By the way REV!Valerie is MY character! If you used her credit me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Valerie's POV**

It's 8 o'clock in the morning. I woke up early to throw away my entire room-old posters, old bed...old everything.

* * *

Standing in my now pitch black matte room with black paint hardwood floors I smile.

"Black is such a beautiful color." I nod in agreement with my comment.

It had taken me a total of 6 hours to paint. At day a black room with black chalkboard paint covering some random area and, at night black room with interestingly Halloween-ish gothic glow-in-the-dark wall art. A spiderweb in the upper corner of one wall and a dead tree with a bat hanging upside down on another are just a couple of the things I painted in green glow-in-the-dark paint on top of the black surface.

Walking pasted my matte black door with crystal skull knob, I pushed my new bed between the doors. I had the men set it up outside in the hallway so, when I was done painting the only thing I had to do was push it in. Sadly, I had to attach the canopy part separately but that wasn't really a problem.

A silver princess carriage shaped full size bed frame with a memory foam gel mix mattress set shined brightly against the black wall. I tossed the canopy cover, comforter set, sheet set, pillows and stuff animals ,all in separate bags, on my bed.

* * *

It's 9 at night, I am laying on my bed in my completed room. In the silence of the night my phone rings, it was my father.

[Hi Val! I got here safe and I forgot to inform you that school starts the 15th! See you soon!]

I growled at the last part; remembering being a little girl and how he would say 'see you soon' but I wouldn't see him for months on end. ignoring past miseries, I reread the text. _School start the 15th? Wait... what day is it again...?_

I glanced at the calendar.

_The 12th? Ugh, looks like I'm shopping for school supplies tomorrow._

I chuckled as a smirk slid on my face; with a deep breath I leaned back into my soft Jack Skelllington comforter set with black silk sheets and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**RevValerie is mine! You MUST credit me if you use her.**

**Special thanks to Tim Burton ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**No One's POV**

~Beeep! Beeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeep!~

Green eyes opened in disgust looking at the clock Valerie got up and got ready to go to the mall...again.

* * *

**Valerie's POV**

Wearing later skinny jeans, a KISS band tee and black converses I stepped out of the house. My hair pulled back into a ponytail with a hoodie to guard my body against the October chill. I had a thousand lining my pockets and black ear buds hiding in my ears. I pulled out and cruised to the mall.

* * *

After 30 minutes, I arrived at my shopping destination. With a sigh I start toward the food court for breakfast.

* * *

After 4 long hours, I drove back to my place, the back of my SUV filled with plastic bags and 350.86 lining my pockets. I run up to unlock and open the back door before running back to my automobile. I gather as many bags as I can manage to fit into my arms before walking up the steps and through my back door as I lay them on the kitchen floor. After making a number of trips back and forth I press a button on my keypad to lock my SUV. Exhausted, I leaned against the back door to close it and with a flick of the wrist the door was locked.

_Now to get 20 plus bags up the stairs._

I sighed with a small puff of air escaping my mouth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**RevVal is all mine! You must credit if you use her!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Valerie POV**

**~BEEP! BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!~**

I turned to slide the clock off of my tablet's touchscreen to turn it off.

"October 15th already? Well let's get this over with..."

After a hot shower I covered myself in pumpkin pie scented lotion. I applied black stiletto nails and look at my freshly dyed and cut hair in the mirror.

"Time to go..." I laughed and drove away.

* * *

**Danny POV**

I ran out the door of my empty house. Jazz being in college 2,000 miles away and my parents touring the world catching ghosts the place was always empty. Zipping up my black jacket and listening to Bruno Mars newest album I got on my motorcycle and zoomed towards the school. Me being a junior this year, I made up my mind to do school first and ghosts later. I did wanted to graduate go to college, get married.

_Kids?...Uhh... don't know but at least I want to live a normal life during the day, right?_

I approached the school and parked under tree, got off my bike then strolling over to the building I yawn bitterly.

No Tucker no Sam but who needs them? I mean they abandoned me in 7th grade... _So why do I still think about them?_

**~RING!~**

The sound of the bell pierced my ear buds as I turned off my music, glancing at the digital clock at the upper right hand corner of my phone I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Just 7:40... I can still make it!" as I reassured myself in my abilities to make it to my first class of junior on time, I began to jog to class.

_Room S108...Biology III Honors... Mrs. Pearson..._

I read on my phone as I dart down the hallway avoiding everyone.

After 5 minutes I walked in the classroom door only to find a merry looking woman with freckles, green eyes and light brown hair. With a smile she greeted me.

"Hi there! I am Mrs. Pearson or you could call me Ms. Tiffany, what's your name?"

"Danny"

"Fenton?" she out my statement off. With a glare that could kill Vlad I nodded my head.

"Over by the girl next to the window", she pointed a bony finger across the room until her finger alined with a girl with her head down writing or drawing _I think._

"Okay, thanks" I quickly concluded our conversation and rushed over to take my seat and get this heavy backpack over my shoulders.

The girl didn't look up though. _Odd, what girl doesn't notice me?...I mean hello! _Every girl in school wanted me and even some guys. And it could be a lie if I said I didn't notice the lingering eyes of some male and female teachers and coaches as I walked down the hall.

_What this girl's problem?_

In 6 years I accepted being a ghost human hybrid, joined multiple sports teams, grew my hair out in a Justin Bieber skater sort of way, became a bigger jock then Dash, and gave up on my old crush after I decided that she was just a preppy bitch _I don't even remember her name...didn't she move schools?...isn't she pregnant? _I couldn't care less what happens to her.

I discovered how much I hated preppy girls which is one reason I only have one night stands with cheerleaders and other preps.

_I want a Goth, edgy, punk, rawr type chick with tattoos and piercings._

I also discovered how white girls aren't really my type.

_I mean great for one night stands bad for relationships and marriage. Probably the reason Sam hates me, oh well fuck her. _

Anyways, I love my chocolate milk or dark. One reason I don't like Beyoncé or Nicki Minaj. Sadly, there isn't many black girls that match the description of the type of girl I am looking for either.

_Yeah, I am too picky but I only get what I want, I remind myself._

Too bad coming to terms with myself meant losing my two best friends, but oh well I mean you can't help everything. Besides I love myself now. I sigh to break my thought process as I drop my backpack which had been on my shoulders, as I had been standing the whole time, on the table. The girl gasps and raises her head in fast-moving blur.

I couldn't help the smirk that travelled on my face or the chuckle that escaped my chest nor even the thought that followed.

_Well that certainly got her attention. And my my my, doesn't she look ravishing._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**RevValerie and RevDanny is mine!~ YOU HAVE TO CREDIT ME IF YOU USE THEM!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**No One POV**

Dazed green eyes stared into confident blue ones. A blush fluttered against her upper cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

As her song faded from her ears she heard the slam of a fully loaded backpack hit the long gray desk. The noise made her look up and steal his unwanted attention. His smirk only grew as he noticed her reddening face.

Wrapping his right index finger around her ear bud cord he gently pulls out her left ear bud; then dragging his finger across to the right one, it vanishes as well.

* * *

**Valerie POV**

I stared in shock at this boy. the old Valerie would hive screamed at him and demand I reason why he just did that but, I have changed now so instead I asked

"Ummm... what are you doing?' mentally slapping myself at the shyness that had seeped in my tone.

"What's the point of commenting on you if you can't hear it?" he cooed with a wink.

I was in a lost of word but this moment. Here I was in biology class (minding my own business may I remind you) when all of a sudden his guy just slams his stuff down, nearly giving my a heart attack in the process I might add, and then rips out my ear buds! I finally notice I am sitting next to a boy with black hair and blue eyes...

_Just like Danny..._

I mentally slapped myself again for remembering my old crush. Clearing my throat I smile slightly in hopes of breaking the awkward tension.

"Thank you I guess". Yes the smile ws fake partly because I didn't know what he was thinking and partly because he was being so nice.

Dressed in a red and white Letterman, white and red foot jersey underneath (I am guessing it was his), black skinny jeans with silver chains hanging from the pockets, red and white Jordans and a red beanie.

_Damn doesn't he like to match._

At a closer glance I notice his ears were pierced and he had snakebites, the silver jewelry standing out nicely against his tan skin.

_A badass and jock mix? Interesting to say the least._

"No problem sweetie" he grinned.

Danny POV

A blush grew on her milk chocolate cheeks. _How sweet._

Seductively biting my lower lip, I slowly looked over my new biology partner.

Like I said before, she had milk chocolate skin, the two rarest emeralds in the world dazzled before me, cute nose, soft looking plump lips, nice rack, sexy bod... and she was covered in piercings and tattoos. _Damn... did I luck up or what?_

I glared at her visible piercings; snakebites, monroe (on the right side) and when she opened her mouth snake eyes and venom bites greeted me. I could see that she had a tattoo going across her chest and it looked like words but, because she straighten out her hoodie, I couldn't see anything more.

_Man, I wish she wasn't wearing that thing._

Her makeup was matte, cute, adorable and perfect. Black cute panda eyes style shadow and liner, pink across her upper cheeks and a bit going across her nose to make it look more natural (very cute), and black lipstick completed the look.

_Fuck she knew how to flaunt her beauty._

Her hair was just as badass as she was. Long, thick choppy layers, jet black, triangular shaped bang covering her left eye, fringe covering her right eyebrow, side burns tickled her right cheek. It was a classic alternative hairstyle but in looked so good on her. I mean Sam tried this hairstyle last year but it looked like shit on her.

But this suit her perfectly, it looks like this cut was made for her.

I smiled looking at the special touch she added - a 2 inch thick stripe of pure white diagonally cross her head staring from the end of her triangle bang and ending in mist of the rest of her hair on the right side.

"Cool hair, do it yourself?" I smile warmly.

"Yeah the skunk stripe was the hardest part because I wanted it to be perfect.", she replied looking down.

_Is she lowering her head to show the stripe or is it because she is shy? Either way, it is fucking adorable._

"Well, you did I great job Pumpkin" I smirked even though I wasn't completely sure if she could see me or not.

"Pumpkin?" the puzzlement in her voice made my smirk grow.

'Well yeah, cause you know... you smell like pumpkins and kinda remind me of a jack-o-lantern in a good way" I chuckle as I positioned my thumb under her chin and forced her to stare into my blue eyes. Her blush was breath-taking we could have stayed like this for hours but a hand slammed down on my left shoulder.

"Sup Captain?" I turned to see a tan blue-eyed blonde male skinny with muscles and a big smile staring down at me.

"Hey Dash.." I sighed removing my hand and turning to face the annoying football player. "What do you want?' I snapped back

"Just wanted to tell you that I sit behind you' he smiled wider but I just give him a death glare.

_Can't you see I am spending some quality time with a person I actually like? _

"And I wanted to see if..." he trailed off. I could see his eyes clearly changed their course from looking at me. Curiosity peeking I turned to stare in the same path his eyes did.

_Why is he staring at MY girl? Of course she didn't know that she was mine yet. But she was and that meant OFF LIMITS!_

"Damn you look like a mix between a slut and a gothic wanna be!" he shrieked before breaking out in laughter. _Does that bitch knows who he is messing with? Mess with her and you're messing with ME Dash,..._ I silently warned him as my hands formed fists and my teeth clenched.

"Why don't you just crawl back in your corner and cry emo kid!" he put emphasis on the phrase 'emo kid' which made my blood boil. By this time I was trying to control my breathing and keep my mind from thinking of killing him.

"Hey dude! You look like a skunk and smell like on too!" his bullying continued. Before I could pound him or even speak I hear sniffling sounds coming from behind me. _Oh great.._

"Dash! What the fuck is wrong with you? You never talk to a female like that! Just from that be prepared for on extra long practice you stupid bitch!" Well that ruined his happiness I watched him sit down like a freshly scolded puppy. _Dash is still a dick and if he made her cry so help me..._

I braced myself and turned around to a giggling girl.

_WTF?_

* * *

**No One POV**

Arms embraced him and slowly pulled him close "Thanks for taking up for me"

Shivers attack his spine as his face reddens . _A girl has never had this can of effect of me... _He though gulping and trying to act cool.

He was in awe but never the less his arms hugged her back.

"Uhh.. you're welcome Pumpkin.."

The girl ended the hug with a warm smile her eyes glancing over his red cheeks.

"Okay class I know it is the beginning of the school year, but this is a biology 3 honors class so I figured a project wouldn't be out of context."

'Aw mans' and 'are you serious' were groaned as the class hear the news. Everyone seems upset except Valerie, in fact she was rather cheery about the extra work.

"Good news is you can pick your own partners. The topic is animal and you have until November 16th to completed your project. Now pick your partners."

* * *

**Danny POV**

"Mrs. Pearson!" Dash called out, "I want Danny to be my partner!" I quickly spoke up

"Actually I want her to be my partner" I pointed over to the girl next to me.

"Excellent, Danny and Valerie. Dash pick another please."_ Valerie? why doesn't that name sound so familiar?_

"Awww... can't I join Danny?"

"Well if we don't have enough people you can. I guess"

"Yes!" he cheered _Oh no...I mean why does he want to work with her? He seems to hate her...unless...nah_. I shake the though way just in time to hear Mrs. Pearson calling out names of the partners as she wrote them down.

"John and Alexis"

"Noah and Dawson"

"Katie and Dixie"

"Oh Dash, looks like we have an odd number in this class so yes you can work with Danny and Valerie after all" Mrs. Tiffany smiled sweetly unknowing the trouble she probably just caused.

Dash gave both me and Val I high-five, which slightly angered me _Don't touch MY Pumpkin and if you hurt her again I will hurt you WORSE_ I thought plastering on a fake smile so this wouldn't turn into an awkward moment

"Great man! We and working together!" I added false excitement to me voice.

"Or we could bail out and we her do all the work" Dash snickered looking at her evilly. _Oh.. that's why he wanted to join us...he thinks she is doing all the work...hahaha you got another thing coming if you thinking you're not helping_.

**~RING!~**

Picking up my bag I headed toward the door. The teacher was giving each student a piece of paper with more information about the project written on it. I entered the hallway where I saw Pumpkin again.

"Should I come over after the football game and bring Dash? Really sorry he is working with us babe. But, if he hurts you I'm kicking his ass." I look away as a small blush crawled on my cheeks. "Maybe I... I mean we can stay the weekend if you want. You should probably give me your number so I can work it out with you and Da..."

"555-9031" she cut me off "text me when you get a chance" and just like that she walked away.

_Damn..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**RevValerie and RevDanny is mine you must credit me if you use them.**

**Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday but this was a long chapter to type hahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**No POV**

Days passed as normal. Junior year was settling great for Danny. He was enjoying all this classes and the fact that Pumpkin was in every one of them and so was Dash sadly. On this Warm October Friday after cheers were heard throughout the night sky as Danny's team won the first game of the season.

Secretly, Danny wished his Pumpkin could have seen him on the field.

At home Valerie was getting ready for her new guests. She brought pillows and blankets for the guest rooms and even filled the fridge with new food and purchased some movies.

"Gosh I hope this goes well" her mind keep saying over and over again.

**~RING!**

She looked at the phone on the table.

[Hey, where are you?]

[Home why? Where are you?]

[The game of course! Guess what!... We won!]

[Good job :) ]

[Why didn't you come? :( ]

[I didn't think my presence or lack there of, would bother you to be honest.]

His brows knitted together.

[Well of course it is Sweetheart!]

She smiles, _Gosh another pet name?_

[Wish you could have seen me]

[I did actually, I watched and recorded the game on television]

He chuckled, _She is so shy._

[Great, I will grab Dash and we will be over in about an hour.]

[Great, enough time to finish organizing stuff, see you soon]

He put his phone in his pocket and jogged over to Dash.

* * *

**Dash POV**

I was standing by the cheer captain and a few of her friends, running my hand through my hair and really pouring out the charm, until I heard footsteps coming from behind. turning I see Danny with his helmet off, black hair all messed up and dirt on his cheeks, chin and forehead. He wiped the gathering sweat droplets from under his hairline.

"Sup Captain, great game!" I smile. The girls giggle around me and join in with 'yes' and 'your such a good player'.

"Thanks Dash. Hey girls. So Dash, you ready to go study over Pumpkin's house?"

_Pumpkin? Why does he call her that? Wait...what did he just say study? Aww fuck I forgot all about that._

"Aww come on man!" I pout, "why can't we bail and go party? We just won a football game the first game of the season at that." I put emphasis on 'just won' hoping to get my point across. "Besides I don't want to work"

"Oh well" he grabs my arm and pulls me away from the disappointed cheerleaders.

"What the heck man!"

Party pooper...

* * *

**No POV**

After stopping by Dash's house so he could get clothes and Danny could clean myself up and fix his hair; the boys started out towards Valerie's house.

Soon they come to a big house up on a hill.

"Well this is the address she gave me" Danny reasoned with himself out loud.

"Can't believe this! I could be getting laid with like 3 girls at once by now" Dash hissed while crossing his arms, ''this isn't fair."

"Well you shouldn't have asked to be our partner then" Danny snapped

"Sorry for not leaving you alone with the freak" Dash smirked knowing this would pissed off his friend.

"Shut the fuck up, she isn't a freak you dick!" Danny yelled.

With a huff Dash fell silent.

Danny stopped his car besides Val's SUV. Forcing Dash to carry both of their stuff up the steps to the front door.

Biting his lip Danny pressed the golden button and heard a chime sing through the house.

* * *

**Valerie POV**

"They're here!" I gasp in shock as I run down the stairs.

I smooth out the tiny wrinkles that had formed in the fabric of my clothes as a result of physical activity. Glancing in the mirror, I fixed my hair and wiped a bit of pink lip gloss from my silver lip studs.

I grabbed the crystal knob and turned slowly as nervous chills ran up my body. And with a deep breath I opened the door...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry this is up late my Internet failed and the website erased the chapter and I was too lazy to re-edit and stuff until now lol.**

**RevValerie and RevDanny is mine if you use them you must credit me.**


End file.
